


白兔糖

by BomKom1



Category: Plex/Morgan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Kudos: 3





	白兔糖

他不过是碰巧打开了这扇门。

淡淡的木质香充斥在身边，卷帘缝隙中射入斑斑点点细碎的阳光。裴浩英想起来之前朋友嘱咐的，他妹妹因病休学，此时正在家里睡觉。是他迷迷糊糊又走错了房间，正要转身离开，就听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的声响，接着又发出一声慵懒的呻吟。

裴浩英一愣，那分明是男孩子的声线。他带着好奇转身，就看到一个男孩在层层软被里翻了个身，露出头发凌乱的小脑袋，一副睡眼朦胧的样子望着他。漫长的呼吸声里谁都没有先开口，等到男孩看清他的模样好奇冲他歪着头，他才惊觉自己的失礼。

“对不起！我只是来帮朋友取个东西。”他慌乱地组织语言向男孩解释。“他只告诉我他妹妹在家里，我不知道你也在，不小心打扰你睡觉了，真是非常抱歉。”

“不过你是？”道歉之后裴浩英才反应过来询问面前这个男孩的身份。

“妹妹？”男孩仿佛听到什么好笑的事情，低头自顾自笑了起来，“因为我怀孕了就喊我妹妹，这也真是我哥能做出来的事。”

“什么？”裴浩英怀疑自己听错了。

“我叫朴基泰，是他弟弟。”男孩打了个哈欠起身靠在身后的软垫上，目光坦荡荡与他对视，“他只有我一个弟弟，最近只不过是因为我怀孕了所以就开始喊我妹妹罢了。”

匆忙躲开他的视线，裴浩英不知所措地站在门口，眼前的男孩看起来也不过跟他一般大。他去年也才刚成年，但直到现在还没进行分化，所以他根本没闻出来男孩原来是一个omega。

朴基泰看着尚且头脑清醒但又神色发懵的裴浩英觉得有些好玩，猜想他没有受到自己信息素的影响就应该还是未成年。不意外地，怀孕期间十分敏感的朴基泰对他起了别的心思。只不过犹豫几秒，朴基泰就对还在他房间门口发愣的裴浩英招手，眨了眨眼示意他过来。

大脑还没来得及思考，身体就先指使裴浩英乖乖向对方走过去。他被向下拉着手腕拽到床边，对方湿热的指腹在他手腕内侧轻轻摩擦，细小的火苗隐晦燃烧，在他血管外薄薄的一层皮肤上面扩散，直到对方的小手落进他的掌心，他的嘴唇也被人同时吻住。

连哄带骗，朴基泰正在一点点拉裴浩英沉沦。

裴浩英觉得朴基泰很甜很香，即使他还没分化，理论上应该闻不到omega的味道。他埋头在朴基泰颈间，犬齿轻轻啃咬他稚嫩的肌肤，用舌尖感受皮肤下跳动的脉搏。

未经历过情事的男孩还没学会控制自己的力道，不知轻重地在朴基泰脖颈汩汩流动的血管上方吮吸，耐心地看着嘴唇下的一小块皮肤逐渐变红变热，然后满意地挑选下个地方继续施虐。丝丝疼痛夹杂在快意里，朴基泰放任裴浩英在他身上四处留下痕迹，舒服地闭上眼轻声呻吟。

阳光由于换了角度被挡在外面，房间里渐渐变得晦暗不明，周围的空气一点点正在升温。两个人都脱光了陷在床垫里。他大胆地手臂用力把裴浩英拉的更贴近，也不怕被压到小腹，扭着腰用潮湿的下身磨蹭对方同样的位置。放肆又乖张，朴基泰一向喜欢用最直接的方式表达欲望。

不知道是不是所有怀孕的omega都跟朴基泰一样，像只发情的小母猫，舒服了会哼哼两声，不满意了就用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪人。裴浩英受不了他这副模样，低头深深吻住他发泄自己的情意，半掩在他发尾里的手顺他弯曲的脊骨滑下，笨拙地抚摸他主动呈现的花蕾。

“我里面也湿透了，你摸摸看。”

朴基泰微微抬眼，把刚才偷偷伸进后穴的手拿到裴浩英眼前，毫无羞怯地展示自己的东西。理智迷失在情欲里，裴浩英抬头顺势就要吻上去，却被他缩回手，当着裴浩英的面把湿淋淋的手指一根一根舔干净。

“哥哥进去好不好…”

像是明知道裴浩英拒绝不了，朴基泰的每句话都带着引诱的意味，他早已陷入情潮，只有靠彼此相互占有和灵与肉每一分子的融合才能平息。他伸出手，主动抬起腰把裴浩英滚烫的性器往身体深处送，顶到生殖腔口他还不满足，软着嗓子求裴浩英进去。

“不能，你忘了里面还有孩子。”

要求得不到满足，朴基泰一下子委屈起来，眼泪不受控地滑落。可他身体依然无比诚实，体内的软肉紧紧纠缠上裴浩英的性器，随他哽咽的声音和抖动的肩膀咬紧不放。不管他的无理取闹，裴浩英开始抽插起来，顶到腔口的时候哭声骤然升高，朴基泰浑身向上退缩，又被他掐着腰按回来，仿佛之前全是温柔假象。

朴基泰因为喘息和哭泣无法开口，属于他的信息素铺天盖地涌来，可这丝毫影响不到裴浩英。他始终保持自己的速度与力道控制给予朴基泰的刺激，初尝禁果的甜蜜滋味让他还不着急结束这一场性事。他将朴基泰推上高潮的边缘，又深吸一口气，把他拉下来。

今天是放肆而克制的。裴浩英俯下身凑近朴基泰的唇边索吻，身下的性器借着姿势捅到更深的地方。唇被堵住，朴基泰只能发出小兽般的呜咽，从下身传来细细密密的快感让他大脑发昏，浑身散发着热气好像整个人要蒸发掉。

朴基泰感觉自己快要窒息。

他想起小时候，趁父母和哥哥外出一个人躲在游泳池底，透过头顶八尺深的水向上看，天在波动，一片浅蓝。耳朵里能听见的，除了自己的心跳，整个世界寂静无声。待过一分钟，他游上水面吸了一大口氧气，眼前的画面重新聚焦。他看见裴浩英，看见他身后熟悉的天花板。他们已经在性爱里度过不知道多长的时间。

如此反复，一次又一次。

他又哭了。双手攀上裴浩英的后背，恳求对方让自己在上面。他骗裴浩英说自己肚子疼。

等到裴浩英小心扶着他的腰一点一点把自己的东西全部吃进去，他爽得大腿都发颤，又得寸进尺地把对方的性器对准生殖腔口，企图用力坐下去。

裴浩英怕他受伤打算阻止，却被他抓住手放到自己还看不出凸起的小腹上。他紧紧盯着裴浩英的双眼，在嘴唇的一张一合间吐露内心隐秘的意愿。

“杀死他好不好？”

“我会再给你怀一个的。”


End file.
